Entre la noche y la realidad
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: Había algo mucho más interesante que pasar toda la noche esperando a alguien que no iba a llegar nunca y le pediría a su mayordomo que te enviase una nota y unas flores pidiendo perdón a la mañana siguiente. Podías hacerte una con la noche como gato negro en los tejados, y recorrer la ciudad cual una sombra en la oscuridad.


Está parado en el umbral de la puerta. El traje marrón es notoriamente de fina marca, se ve en la calidad de la tela. Se rasca la nuca nerviosamente, y en su rostro se dibuja una expresión avergonzada. Te sabes de memoria todas y cada una de sus facciones cuando pone esa cara; la sonrisa arrepentida, el ceño afligido, la mirada desviada; no te mira directo a los ojos y sabes que es porque tiene miedo de perderse en la profunda frialdad y decepción que reflejan tus irises. Extiende hacia ti un ramo con coloridas flores de fragancia exquisita a modo de disculpa. De tus labios sólo se escapa un cansado suspiro. No puedes evitar mirarlo de forma desaprobatoria, no puedes evitar que la desilusión se marque en la postura de tu cuerpo. _Dejavú_. Al tiempo parece habérsele ocurrido el capricho de estancarse en este momento preciso y repetirlo una y otra y otra vez. " _Perdón… tuve que ir a una junta de trabajo de emergencia_ ". Podría buscarse una mejor excusa como… "Perdón, estaba acostándome con mi secretaria". Ya ni siquiera te molestas en preguntarte por qué si no tiene tiempo para ti sigue pidiéndote que seas su compañera. Hace más de un mes que no hacen el amor siquiera. Nada es como en el principio. El encanto se ha esfumado y tan sólo te aburre estar con él. Sabes que él lo sabe. No estás segura si ya está tan cansado como tú de este intento fallido de relación, no sabes si aún te quiere como al principio. De lo único que tienes certeza, es que sabe que tú ya no sientes nada por él.

Ya no más… por todas esas noches que te dejó sola cenando en su mansión, sin ninguna otra compañía que su mayordomo y una copa de cristal llena de ardiente licor; y la mesa de por sí enorme, decorada elegantemente, parecía extenderse en frente tuyo hasta el infinito, donde ya no podía verse el asiento en el que tu cita se supone debía sentarse, enfatizando tu amargura, y enfriando la pasión.

Había algo mucho más interesante que pasar toda la noche esperando a alguien que no iba a llegar nunca y le pediría a su mayordomo que te enviase una nota y unas flores pidiendo perdón a la mañana siguiente. Podías hacerte una con la noche como gato negro en los tejados, y recorrer la ciudad cual una sombra en la oscuridad. Dejar de ser la señorita Selina Kyle, novia del famoso Bruce Wayne y convertirte en _Catwoman_ , la prostituta que se volvió criminal para dejar la mala vida atrás y recorre las calles de la ciudad robándole a la escoria corrupta con los puestos más importantes de la Alta Sociedad. Y así, en las tinieblas, donde las siluetas tenebrosas de los enmascarados actúan la pantomima del bien contra el mal, encontrarte con _él._

Aquél que ocupa tus pensamientos y se niega a salir de tu cabeza. Que te persigue cada segundo del día y pone tu mundo de al revés, como si fueras una pobre y tonta colegiala enamorada. Alguien que te eriza la piel con una sola mirada y hace latir tu corazón con la locura del de un colibrí. Alguien que te roba el alma poquito a poquito por el aliento que se te escapa entre los labios al suspirar dentro del ensueño. Alguien que te enciende a la temperatura de la ardiente lava, desde el dedo pequeño del pie hasta el último de los cabellos. Tu piel está ansiosa por el toque de ese hombre y no puedes evitar morderte el labio inferior y apretar las piernas cada que escuchas su grave y profunda voz. Y te pierdes en el éxtasis de sólo imaginarte enredada a su cuerpo desnudo y sudado. Sentir contra tu piel todos y cada uno de sus músculos tan trabajados y…

 _Batman._

 _Sólo Batman._

 _En la calígine de la noche, con el tenue resplandor níveo de la luna iluminándoles los rostros enmascarados, se hallan el uno al otro. Tratas de seducirle con articulados y sensuales movimientos felinos, pero el caballero de la noche permanece impasible, aún cuando has acercado tu rostro hasta chocar narices e intercambiar alientos. Sin embargo no es suficiente para que te rindas. Le besas, pero re aleja tomándote con sus fuertes manos por los brazos. Te rechaza pero de cierta forma te das cuenta de que se muere por ti. No obstante, alguien como Batman no puede permitirse algo tan imprudente y estúpido como enamorarse de una mujer. Menos de una criminal. Hay algo que le impide corresponder, entregarse pasionalmente, sin pensar. Pero ya es tarde y ambos lo pueden ver, porque eres su tentación, su talón de Aquiles, y a pesar de que su corazón de piedra, hay pequeña grieta que te encargas de arañar. Porque tarde o temprano va a desmoronarse y caer en las garras de tu amor. No puede resistirse cuando le miras audazmente directo a los ojos y se siente desnudo porque la máscara parece no protegerle más, no de tus ojos de gato que pueden penetrar en la oscuridad. Y te toma por la cintura, y te besa, te besa como si te quisiera devorar. Te quiere devorar. Tú lo quieres devorar. Quieren volverse unos, más, más, más cerca._

 _Y el momento se rompe cuando algún enemigo decide atacar._

Y vuelves a la realidad. Siempre tienes que volver. Dejar de ser Catwoman y Batman se aleja como si no existiera y tan sólo fuera producto de tu imaginación.

Aprietas los puños, te armas de valor. Se nota la angustia en tu rostro, pero ya no puedes más por eso. Bruce no se merece estar con una mujer que piensa en alguien más y tú no te mereces estar con alguien que nunca está.

" _Esto se acabó, Bruce. No puedo más_ ". Le dices. Ahora tú desvías la mirada. La expresión de él se vuelve seria. Ya lo sabía. Que en cualquier momento pronunciarías esas palabras. Te mira. Le miras, y te encuentras con la tristeza de sus ojos y no puedes evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho. Te duele porque le quieres. Le quieres muchísimo. Más ese cariño no es más de amor romántico. No te reclama nada. Tan sólo te regala una dulce y melancólica sonrisa, ahí mismo, parado en el umbral de la puerta, se inclina hacia ti y te besa. Suave, tan sólo un pequeño roce. Y saben los dos que ese beso es el último. Es una despedida. Te da la espalda y comienza a alejarse hacia su auto último modelo. Se lleva las flores consigo. Bien, no hubieras podido recibirlas. Ves alejarse el carro dejando una nube de humo hasta que desaparece. Cierras la puerta tras de ti y te desplomas con la espalda en ella. Se siente vacío. Pero es lo mejor para ambos.


End file.
